Management of enterprise application configurations in interconnected business environments is becoming more complicated and challenging for enterprise software end users and administrators. Such tasks will generally involve the diverse technology platforms. For example, applications or components of one platform may be written in different programming languages and implemented in different technology stacks from applications and components of another platform. This data must be accessed and managed with a variety of applications across platforms. These applications must also be managed across different types of configuration file formats and/or schemas, which are often mutually incompatible. Enterprises may use these diverse platforms and technology stacks distributed across different business domains within the enterprise, or among other parties with specific roles, such as across partner businesses, vendors, suppliers, client businesses, and personal end users, etc., each of which may have different preferences and desired configurations for user experience.
For parties such as vendors, partners who provide further contributions to enterprise applications, or customers that are also businesses themselves, such parties may have multiple roles, may be involved in multiple domains of the enterprise, and/or may have multiple different or changing relationships with the enterprise. Managing these roles and relationships creates further complexity, which significantly increases difficulty in providing consistent configurations for a reliably coherent user experience with users in different roles across the same enterprise software applications. Accordingly, in such environments, it becomes difficult to manage configuration information for the numerous applications that must be managed across parties in multiple different roles or domains that must use these same applications implemented across multiple technology stacks and diverse platforms. End users and administrators in today's enterprise environments face what may become overwhelming challenges in accessing, configuring, and managing many different applications available on many diverse platforms in a consistent and efficient manner.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.